A computing system may be a modular system. The system may include a processing module and a storage module for example. The modules can be installed in a chassis that the modules connect to. The chassis provides a communications channel between the modules and can also provide the modules with power. The communications between the modules is an electrical connection that carries electrical signals between the modules. The electrical connection can be a communications bus. The components may be able to process information faster than the communications bus can carry the information creating a bottle neck between the modules as they are waiting to send or receive information on the communications bus.